Dirty Sexy Money
by FearlessUntamed
Summary: "Je t'offre une entrée dans le beau monde Weasley. Saisis l'opportunité. Tu n'as qu'une seule à faire : prétendre être ma fiancée." L'entrée de Ginevra Weasley dans une sphère où l'apparence est reine et où l'hypocrisie est le sport national. Draco/Ginny Blaise/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**I**

« Je suis navrée Miss. Weasley, mais le paiement n'a pas pu être effectué. » déclara la vendeuse d'un ton désolé, l'air faussement compatissant.

Cette phrase résonna désagréablement dans les oreilles de Ginevra Weasley. Elle avait observé la vendeuse emballer sa paire de chaussures avec l'impatience et l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille, pressée de repartir avec son cadeau. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça '_'Le paiement n'a pas pu être effectué_'' ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Et bien, il semble que la date limite de votre bon d'achat soit dépassée. » répondit poliment la vendeuse.

« Ce n'est pas possible, vous m'avez envoyé ce bon la semaine dernière parce que j'étais une habituée du magasin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« En effet. » confirma la vendeuse. « Mais il n'était valable qu'une semaine. »

« Montrez-moi ça ! »

La vendeuse, l'air irritée, lui tendit le bon et Ginny le parcourut rapidement des yeux. La vendeuse n'avait pas menti, il était effectivement inscrit que le bon était valable sept jours. Et la date limite était celle du jour précédent. Ginny jura intérieurement, se maudissant. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Ce bon avait tout de même une valeur de trente gallions, ce qui n'était certainement pas donné ! Ginny n'appréciait guère la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Un bon d'achat invalide signifiait aucune possibilité de régler et inévitablement, pas de chaussures. _Inacceptable_, pensa Ginny. Elle ne sortirait pas de cette boutique sans cette paire de bottes. Elle entendit un soupir agacé derrière elle mais l'ignora. Elle sortit sa bourse de son sac et son cœur se serra quand elle en vit le contenu : deux noises.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas régler maintenant Miss. Weasley, vous devriez peut-être revenir une autre fois. » proposa la vendeuse qui, visiblement, s'efforçait de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que je peux les prendre et revenir payer plus tard ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Espoir qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit l'expression courroucée de la vendeuse.

« Je suis désolée mais vendre à crédit n'est pas dans la politique du magasin. » répondit sèchement cette dernière.

« Mais je viens ici quasiment toutes les semaines ! Je vous promets de revenir payer demain ! » assura Ginny, hochant frénétiquement la tête.

La vendeuse se contenta de faire « non » de la tête et fit signe à la cliente suivante de s'approcher.

Cette dernière s'exécuta, lançant au passage un regard hautain à Ginny. Mais cette dernière, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, repoussa sur le côté les vêtements que la cliente venait de poser sur le comptoir et se posta à nouveau face à la vendeuse.

« Vous devriez reconsidérer ma proposition. » dit-elle d'une voix insistante.

« Certainement pas. » répliqua la vendeuse sur le même ton. « Et maintenant, je vais vous demander de quitter le magasin sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à la sécurité. »

Ginny voulut protester mais lorsqu'elle vit que la plupart des yeux du magasin étaient braqués dans sa direction, elle se ravisa. Elle allait encore causer une scène. Elle décida donc de quitter le magasin pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Une fois dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, elle erra sans but apparent, maudissant la vendeuse. Ginny était sans doute l'une de leurs meilleures clientes. Elle n'était jamais sortie de la boutique sans rien acheter et elle était au poste à chaque nouvelle promotion qu'offrait le magasin. Même les vendeuses connaissaient son nom ! Il était tout de même inadmissible de se faire traiter ainsi. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se faire refouler de la sorte ? Elle se jura de ne plus remettre les pieds là-bas...du moins pas avant la fin du mois. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt midi et elle avait une faim de loup-garou. Il était inutile de rentrer chez elle : ses placards étaient vides. De plus, avec ses deux noises en poches, elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter quoi que ce soit.

Elle transplana alors devant la banque des sorciers Gringotts. Il lui restait sans doute quelques gallions sur son compte. Etonnamment, la banque était presque vide et Ginny n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour se trouver face à un gobelin à l'air sévère et au regard perçant. Elle lui tendit sa clé et il l'inspecta avant de tourner les pages d'un énorme registre posé devant lui.

« Miss. Weasley. » siffla-t-il. « Votre compte est vide. »

Il lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

« _Vide ?_ » répéta Ginny, ébahie. « Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus d'argent ? »

« J'admire votre logique Miss. » fit le gobelin d'un ton ironique.

Elle ignora son air supérieur et interrogea :

« Comment se fait-il que je n'ai plus rien ? »

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes venue il y a deux jours de cela en emportant les vingt-six gallions et les deux noises qui restaient dans votre compte. » répondit-il après avoir consulté son registre une nouvelle fois.

« Ah bon ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre bêtement.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être venu à la banque deux jours auparavant. Quoique...L'image d'un magnifique vase égyptien ornant sa table basse lui vint à l'esprit. « _Une affaire !_ » lui avait assuré le vendeur en hochant frénétiquement la tête comme pour prouver que ce qu'il avançait était vrai. « _Il vient d'Egypte et date de six-cent ans. C'est une véritable aubaine, vous ne trouverez jamais une occasion pareille de votre vie ! _» Bien sûr, Ginny l'avait immédiatement acheté. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter de posséder un vase égyptien datant de plusieurs siècles. C'était donc dans cet achat qu'étaient passés ses derniers gallions. Quant aux deux noises, elles trainaient au fond de sa bourse en ce moment même.

Elle reprit sa clé, remercia distraitement le gobelin et quitta la banque. Elle n'avait plus rien, c'était à présent officiel. Comment allait-elle payer son loyer ? Et plus urgent encore, comment allait-elle se nourrir ? Il fallait impérativement qu'elle aille demander conseil. Elle opta pour Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était, et de loin, la personne la plus raisonnable et sensée que Ginny connaissait. Elle était toujours de bon conseil. Ginny allait sûrement devoir subir un sermon mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres options.

Elle transplana cette fois près de l'une des entrées des visiteurs de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ginny n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et ne consentait à y venir qu'en cas de force majeure. Ils étaient toujours plein à craquer et remplis de gens étranges. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le Grand Hall de l'Hôpital, elle se fit bousculer par un homme qui portait sur lui une désagréable odeur de brulé. Elle fronça le nez et manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il la bouscula une seconde fois. Ginny voulut lui hurler de faire attention mais il commença à se taper la poitrine avec force et du feu sortit brusquement de sa bouche. Presque aussitôt, une horde de guérisseurs accourut vers lui pour le forcer à s'allonger sur un brancard avant de s'éloigner rapidement. C'était exactement le genre de choses que Ginny craignait avec les hôpitaux. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle supporter de faire un métier pareil ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air d'adorer ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny haussa les épaules. Il était sans doute gratifiant de sauver des vies. Pouvoir rentrer chez soi en se disant que l'on avait été utile à la communauté.

Ginny jeta un regard désespéré à la longue file d'attente devant le bureau des renseignements. Elle s'étendait jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital et Ginny n'était pas disposée à attendre. Elle vit une Guérisseuse qui passait non loin d'elle et en profita pour l'accoster.

« Excusez-moi ? » l'interpella-t-elle.

La Guérisseuse paraissait pressée mais elle consentit à s'arrêter et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ginny.

« Je cherche la Médicomage Granger. » dit celle-ci.

« Le service de renseignements est là pour ce genre de requêtes. » répondit la Guérisseuse d'un ton qui se voulait aimable mais Ginny put déceler une once d'agacement dans ses propos.

Elle désigna la file d'attente et esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner mais Ginny la retint fermement par le bras.

« S'il-vous-plaît, c'est très important. Une urgence...familiale. » ajouta-t-elle, sentant que la Guérisseuse n'aurait rien à redire sur cela.

Et cela sembla fonctionner car cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien. » dit-elle finalement. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction lorsque la Guérisseuse la conduisit vers l'ascenseur. Hermione travaillait au quatrième étage, au service _Pathologie des sortilèges_. La Guérisseuse mena Ginny dans un couloir bondé et lorsqu'elles atteignirent une chambre appelée Wirena Sandencre, elle fit signe à Ginny de patienter. Elle entra dans la pièce et avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle, Ginny put apercevoir le cracheur de feu dans un lit, vraisemblablement très agité. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit brutalement, révélant une Hermione paniquée. Elle secoua le pan enflammé de sa robe de sorcière d'un geste brusque.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'air affolée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ginny jeta un regard hésitant vers la Guérisseuse qui était sortie à la suite de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, rien d'alarmant ( enfin pour Ginny la situation était vraiment alarmante mais elle n'était pas sûre que la Guérisseuse partage son avis ) devant elle. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter Hermione sans raison.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en discuter dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Très bien. Gemina, je prends ma pause plus tôt aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir ma Guérisseuse stagiaire et lui demander de prendre le relai ? »

« Bien sûr Miss Granger. » assura la-dite Gemina en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Allons-y. » fit Hermione en entrainant Ginny vers un ascenseur. « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?»

« En réalité, j'ai légèrement exagéré la situation pour que la Guérisseuse accepte de me laisser te voir. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais elle eut l'air soulagée d'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle soupira de lassitude alors qu'elles sortaient de l'ascenseur.

« Je vais poser mon badge, attends-moi près de la sortie. » lui signala-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction d'une pièce réservée au personnel de l'Hôpital.

Suivant la demande d'Hermione, Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie. Après quelques minutes, Hermione revint, habillée en tenue de ville.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » quémanda Hermione alors qu'elles sortaient de l'Hôpital.

« Je ne voulais pas venir te déranger en venant ici mais je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner. » expliqua Ginny.

« Ne t'inquiète pas et raconte-moi tout. » la rassura Hermione.

« Et bien... »

Ginny lui expliqua la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait : pas d'emploi, pas d'argent, un loyer à payer et...pas de chaussures. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, l'air dépassé, quand Ginny lui expliqua la scène du magasin.

« ...et je n'ai même plus de quoi me payer à manger. » acheva Ginny d'une voix résignée.

« Je t'invite au restaurant et on essaiera de mettre tout ça au clair, d'accord ? »

Ginny acquiesça vivement.

« Merci Hermione ! »

Hermione la conduisit dans un petit restaurant moldu italien non loin de l'hôpital. Ginny savait que le sermon était imminent mais elle savait également qu'il serait plus supportable si elle n'avait pas le vendre vide.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interrogea Hermione par-dessus le menu du restaurant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait envie. En tout cas ils sont l'air d'avoir du bon vin ici. » fit remarquer Ginny qui s'était déjà emparé de la carte des vins.

« Leurs vins sont hors de prix. » déclara Hermione de son eternel ton sérieux.

« Oh ça va Hermione. Tu es médicomage, tu as un super salaire. » rappela Ginny. « On peut se permettre un excès. Faisons-nous plaisir. »

« Tu vois Ginny, c'est exactement _ça_ ton problème. Tu vis au-dessus de tes moyens. »

Ginny voulut protester mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Ginny, tu le sais autant que moi, ne dis pas le contraire. »

« Je ne prétends pas le contraire mais je trouve que tu exagères la situation. »

« J'exagère la situation ? » répéta Hermione avec un rire sans joie. « Tu es incapable de sortir d'un magasin sans avoir acheté quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors, ça c'est faux ! » répliqua Ginny. « La preuve, ce matin ! »

« Ce matin ils t'ont chassé du magasin ! » s'exclama Hermione avec impatience.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Récapitulons les faits, veux-tu ? L'année dernière, tu as reçu ton héritage... »

En effet, onze mois auparavant, Ginny avait été convoquée chez un notaire pour prendre un dépôt reçu d'une vieille cousine que Ginny n'avait jamais rencontré, Gislena Weasley. Apparemment, cette dernière avait toujours vécu en recluse dans un village du nord de l'Irlande. Comme elle détestait les hommes (de sa famille y compris) et qu'elle ne s'entendait guère avec sa cousine Muriel, elle avait légué tout ce qu'elle possédait à son éloignée et unique nièce (bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontrée) Ginny. Sa fortune s'élevait à quatorze mille gallions, ce qui représentait une somme colossale pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dans les difficultés financières.

« ...héritage que tu as dilapidé en une période record, soit-dit-en passant. » poursuivit Hermione.

Lorsque Ginny avait empoché sa nouvelle fortune, elle en avait donné une partie à ses parents, avait fait des cadeaux à ses frères et à leurs familles et avec le reste...et bien elle s'était faite plaisir. Elle avait emménagé dans un appartement qu'elle louait trois fois plus que celui dans lequel elle vivait auparavant, avait entièrement refait sa garde-robe (plusieurs fois) et était beaucoup sortie. Son héritage avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme et aujourd'hui, même pas après une année, il ne lui restait pas un seul gallion. Juste deux noises.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent, Ginny dépensait sans limites. Ses proches trouvaient cela étrange elle avait été élevée dans une famille financièrement défavorisée et s'était toujours contentée du peu qu'elle avait. Au vu de cela, il semblait logique qu'elle ne soit pas sujette aux dépenses superflues. Mais ce n'était pas ce comportement qu'avait adopté Ginny. Son enfance et son adolescence l'avaient d'une certaine manière marquée et la peur de manquer de quoi que ce soit, matériellement parlant, s'était développée en elle. Elle savait qu'acheter toutes ces choses superficielles était inutile, qu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires à son existence, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Hermione parlait même de _trouble pathologique_ pour qualifier ce comportement, et cela avait suffit à épouvanter Molly, la mère de Ginny.

« Si tu avais un emploi, je pourrais comprendre mais tu es incapable de garder un boulot. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'y peux rien si mes employeurs sont des idiots. » répliqua Ginny.

« Et l'avocat pour lequel tu as travaillé jusqu'au mois dernier ? J'avais cru comprendre que le salaire était bon ? »

« Il me harcelait sexuellement. Il m'a mis la main aux fesses. »

« N'y avait-il pas des circonstances atténuantes ? »

« Absolument pas. » répliqua Ginny avec mauvaise foi.

Hermione parut sceptique.

« _D'accord,_ j'ai trébuché et il m'a empêché de chuter. Mais enfin, ses mains étaient bien là où elles étaient, c'est-à-dire sur mon derrière ! Et puis il me regardait bizarrement. Je suis sûre que c'était un pervers. »

« Et la femme précédente, elle aussi te harcelait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Elle me faisait faire des tâches dégradantes. Je devais lui faire son café, classer ses papiers, emmener ses filles partout. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. »

« Tu étais sa secrétaire, c'était ton rôle. Et puis ces tâches n'ont rien de dégradant. De plus, ça me tue de t'entendre comparer les tâches dérisoires que tu faisais au travail épuisant et injuste que des centaines de milliers d'elfes sont contraints d'effectuer chaque jour sans salaire et sans même bénéficier de conditions de travail décentes ou même de... »

« OK Hermione. Je ne peux pas comparer ce que j'ai fait et ce que les elfes de maison endurent au quotidien. J'ai compris mais par pitié, arrête. » supplia Ginny d'une voix plaintive.

Elle ne savait que trop comment Hermione s'emportait lorsqu'il s'agissait du traitement que subissaient les elfes de maison. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet.

Hermione secoua la tête et lança :

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de trouver du travail aussi rapidement. Il y a des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour pouvoir travailler et toi tu n'es pas capable de te restreindre pour en conserver un. »

En effet, Ginny n'avait jamais eu de difficultés pour trouver un emploi. Il ne lui fallait, en général, que quelques semaines de recherche. Non, en réalité, le problème était _vraiment_ de le garder.

Le maximum qu'elle avait atteint pour un même emploi était une durée de six mois ( et cela parce qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de travailler à domicile.) Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Ou bien elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses employeurs et ses collèges ou les horaires de travail ne lui convenaient simplement pas. Parfois même, elle démissionnait sans raison apparente, suivant son humeur. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas travailler. Les contraintes que lui fixaient un emploi ne lui plaisaient guère. Se réveiller à telle heure pour ne pas être en retard, se dépêcher de rendre tel ou tel document pour ne pas être en retard, elle détestait cela. Elle n'aimait pas être stressée et pressée.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est toi qui doit t'adapter au rythme d'un bureau ou aux exigences d'un employeur. On ne va pas changer les règles de tout un système selon ton bon vouloir, Ginevra. C'est à toi de faire certaines concessions. »

« Je sais Hermione... » admit-elle.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« On peut commander maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant plus tard, Hermione tendit une bourse à Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Une petite aide. » répondit Hermione. « Ça devrait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

« Non Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de mendier ! » refusa Ginny en essayant de lui rendre sa bourse.

Mais celle-ci secoua obstinément la tête.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Ginny, tu n'es pas en train de mendier. Je suis ton amie et cela implique que je te dépanne, y compris dans les pires galères non ? »

« Oui mais quand même... » dit piteusement Ginny.

Elle était embarrassée de devoir accepter de l'argent de la part d'Hermione.

« C'est décidé Ginny. Et puis tu n'as pas d'autres solutions dans l'immédiat. Sinon tu seras forcée de retourner chez tes parents et je sais à quel point l'idée te révulse. »

S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi Ginny tenait précieusement, c'était son indépendance. Elle avait quitté le domicile familial assez tôt, même avant son frère Ron et s'était toujours débrouillée seule. Cela n'avait pas toujours été très évident mais elle s'était toujours interdit de demander quoi que ce soit à ses parents. Ils n'avaient plus de difficultés financières certes, mais Ginny tenait à avoir une autonomie sur tous les aspects, surtout le financier. Son héritage avait été un véritable cadeau du ciel mais comme l'avait dit Hermione, elle l'avait dilapidé. Et pas de la manière la plus intelligente qu'il eut été. A présent, elle se retrouvait au même stade qu'au début, c'est-à-dire totalement fauchée.

« Très bien. Mais je te rembourserais bientôt. » concéda finalement Ginny.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » la rassura Hermione. « Mais je t'en prie Ginny, essaye de faire un effort et de ne pas tout gaspiller inutilement. Pas de shopping jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves du boulot et que tu sois sortie de cette situation d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Ginny.

« J'essayerai de t'envoyer des offres d'emploi demain. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas mais tu n'as pas le choix et puis c'est du provisoire. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital. Tu m'écris pour me tenir au courant ? »

Après être assurée que Ginny lui écrirait, Hermione consentit à retourner à Ste-Mangouste.

Ginny soupira. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient difficiles. Elle transplana à son tour, à son appartement cette fois. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et sortit la bourse de son sac à main. Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença à compter le contenu. Il y avait deux-cent cinquante gallions à l'intérieur. _Merci Hermione_, songea-t-elle avec contentement. Cet argent devrait lui suffire le temps qu'elle trouve à nouveau du travail. Elle pourrait même faire un tour dans la boutique dans laquelle elle s'était fait injustement chasser pour chercher cette paire de bottes qui avait causé tant d'histoires. L'idée lui paraissait irresponsable mais également très tentante. Trente gallions, ce n'était absolument rien, se dit-elle. Il resterait deux-cent vingt gallions, elle tenterait bien se débrouiller avec.

Alors qu'elle venait de se décider à retourner au magasin, un claquement à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un hibou au bord de la fenêtre. Elle agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant au hibou la possibilité de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Ginny se redressa et attrapa la lettre qu'il laissa tomber avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Ginny grimaça. Elle savait à qui appartement le hibou : au propriétaire de son appartement. Elle déplia le parchemin avec appréhension et le parcourut des yeux à contrecœur. En terminant la lecture, elle jura.

« Oh Merlin... » gémit-elle.

Elle venait de recevoir un avis d'expulsion. Si elle ne réglait pas les quatre mois de loyers précédents sous trente jours, elle devrait prendre toutes ses affaires et libérer l'appartement. Elle jeta un regard dépité à la bourse de gallions. Son projet d'escapade au Chemin de Traverse venait juste de tomber à l'eau. La situation devenait désespérée. Elle était à peine capable de se payer de quoi manger, comment allait se débrouiller pour régler quatre mois de loyer ?

Ce soir-là, elle pria Merlin pour un miracle. Et curieusement, même si elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, sa requête fut entendue.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE **

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre opinion ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à la lectrice qui a pris le temps de reviewer, ça me fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**II**

« _Ginny fais un effort. Tu ne peux pas comparer tes tâches dérisoires au travail épuisant et injuste que les elfes de maisons sont forcés de faire chaque jour_. Tâches dérisoires, tu parles. » pesta intérieurement Ginny alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la _Potion Vite Faite_.

Pendant près d'une semaine, elle s'était présentée à plusieurs entretiens d'embauche et avait fini par se faire engager dans une petite entreprise qui confectionnait du nécessaire à potions. _Assistante Personnelle_, lui avait-on dit. Ginny, elle, trouvait qu'elle faisait plutôt office de bonne à tout faire. Comme ils avaient rapidement compris qu'elle n'y connaissait absolument rien en nécessaire à potions, ( elle avait eu sa dose depuis Poudlard avec les cours de Rogue et elle s'était jurée de fuir tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à ce domaine ) ils l'avaient assigné à des tâches plus basiques : paperasse, rangements de dossiers, classement du courrier et depuis quelques minutes, café. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle errait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de repos de la _Potion Vite Faite_. Les locaux n'étaient pas très grands mais on pouvait facilement s'y perdre. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient et les portes qui y donnaient l'accès étaient identiques. Un vrai labyrinthe.

Quand elle parvint à la salle de repos, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait déjà du café tout prêt. Mrs. Wilch, sa nouvelle patronne, n'aurait certainement pas eu la patience d'attendre. Qu'avait-elle demandé déjà ? _Du décaféiné_. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais qui boit du déca de toute façon ? » demanda-t-elle à haute de voix, l'air dépassé.

Cette femme ne pouvait-elle pas prendre du thé, comme tout le monde ? Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle avait commencé mais Ginny détestait déjà l'endroit et surtout l'ambiance qui y régnait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent et n'avait donc d'autre choix que de continuer.

Elle s'efforça de plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retournait dans le bureau de Mrs. Wilch.

« Votre café, Mrs. Wilch. »

« Merci ma chère. » répondit celle-ci sans même lever les yeux.

Mrs. Wilch était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'air revêche et constamment occupée. Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante mais elle était extrêmement exigeante. Elle dirigeait la boite dans laquelle Ginny travaillait depuis près de vingt-cinq ans et sa petite entreprise d'une quinzaine d'employés semblait lui tenir très à cœur. Depuis l'arrivée de Ginny, elle n'avait cessé de lui raconter son parcours, parcours dont elle était particulièrement fière.

Yolana Wilch, née Spencer, avait épousé le très séduisant Mr. Wilch à peine sortie de Poudlard. Elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner ses rêves pour se consacrer à sa vie d'épouse au foyer, rôle qui l'avait empêchée d'entrer dans la prestigieuse THESEE, _Très Haute Ecole de Science des Enchantements et de leurs Enseignements._ Elle avait donc endossé son rôle de ménagère avec beaucoup de sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le très séduisant et surtout très infidèle Mr. Wilch disparaisse ( Yolana pensait que ce départ précipité avait été l'œuvre de la secrétaire de son mari. )  
Faute de pouvoir reprendre ses études, elle avait investi dans un petit projet, la _Potion Vite Faite_, qui depuis avait prospéré jusqu'à devenir l'un des principaux fournisseurs de matériels à potion de la région. Les clients de la_ Potion Vite Faite_étaient plutôt variés : ils allaient du simple particulier aux grandes firmes de potions cosmétiques en passant par les établissements éducatifs et hospitaliers.

« Vous avez mis en ordre les commandes de la matinée ? »

Ginny répondit par l'affirmative.

« Programmer mes rendez-vous de la semaine ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Contacter le service_ Recherches_de Ste Mangouste pour les prévenir que le contrat d'exclusivité était signé ? » insista Mrs. Wilch.

« C'est fait Mrs. Wilch, depuis ce matin. » assura Ginny.

Mrs. Wilch lui adressa un regard étonné. Mais sa surprise passa très vite et elle se replongea dans la masse de papiers qui s'éparpillaient sur son bureau.

« Et bien, vous êtes efficace, Miss. Weasley. Je dois avouer que cela me surprend un peu. J'étais persuadée que nous avions encore engagé une fainéante. »

Ginny leva un sourcil, surprise. Devait-elle prendre cela comme un compliment ? Sûrement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine vexation pour avoir été jugée de fainéante à tort.

« Et bien, et bien, il est huit heures n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'heure de partir pour vous, non ? » interrogea Mrs. Wilch d'une voix impatiente, comme si le fait de voir Ginny plantée devant son bureau à ne rien faire l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et sans demander son reste, elle sortit du bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle retourna dans son propre bureau, s'empara de sa veste et de son sac à main avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle y croisa Ralph, l'un de ses collègues. Il s'occupait de la comptabilité un étage plus haut et affichait toujours un air pompeux qui lui rappelait Percy. Il la gratifia d'un sourire crispé.

« Vous montez ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je descends, à vrai dire. »

Et sur un ton joyeux, elle ajouta :

« J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Il haussa les épaules avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage du haut, ce qui laissa Ginny perplexe. L'ascenseur était vieux et n'avait visiblement pas été vérifié depuis des lustres. Lorsqu'il se mit en marche, il produisit un vrombissement étrange, trembla quelques secondes avant de remonter d'un coup, forçant Ginny à se tenir à l'aide de la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Ralph la gratifia cette fois d'un rictus méprisant.

« _Quel bêcheur_. » ne put s'empêcher de penser Ginny.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Ralph sortit et Ginny s'élança à sa suite. Les escaliers lui semblaient plus recommandables.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, elle soupira de contentement. La journée lui avait paru interminable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez elle. Depuis qu'elle avait des problèmes d'argent, les loisirs avaient été bannis de sa vie, elle n'avait plus de gallions à jeter par les fenêtres. Elle grimaça à l'idée de devoir simplement rentrer chez elle, de dîner et de se mettre au lit. Cela lui semblait tellement ennuyant. Les gens qui travaillaient avaient une vie tellement fastidieuse, uniquement rythmée par une routine insupportable. Combien de temps encore allait-elle devoir vivre de cette manière ? Travailler et se priver uniquement pour pouvoir payer un loyer qu'elle trouvait à présent démesuré.

Elle crut que la situation avait prit un nouveau tournant ( et un pire !) lorsqu'elle transplana à quelques mètres de son immeuble. Elle aperçut au loin un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le coin et lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle remarqua que c'était dans sa direction qu'il regardait. A deux mètres de lui, elle vit qu'il portait sur sa robe de sorcier violette l'insigne du ministère de la Justice. Ni une, ni deux, elle faisait demi-tour, s'éloignant d'un pas précipité. C'était sûrement son propriétaire qui avait fait appel à cet homme, qui d'autre ? Mais il lui restait deux semaines avant le délai limite qu'il lui avait fixé ! Peut-être s'était-il rétracté. Après tout, il était dans son plein droit : cela faisait tout de même quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas réglé son loyer.

« Miss. Weasley ! » entendit-elle derrière elle.

Il était probablement huissier. Peut-être allait-il récupérer tous ses meubles !

« Merlin... » pensa-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

D'un autre côté, si elle refusait de collaborer, surtout avec un représentant de la justice, il y aurait obligatoirement des retombées. Merlin, allait-on en prison lorsqu'on ne payait pas son loyer ? Entre rentrer vivre chez ses parents et rentrer à Azkaban, le choix était vite fait. Certes, Ginny aimait son indépendance mais _pas à ce point_. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vivement, se retrouvant face à face avec un homme court et replet qui portait des lunettes à la monture dorée.

« Miss. Weasley... » commença-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, comme si le fait de la suivre ces quelques mètres avait représenté un effort surhumain pour lui.

« Dites-lui que je vais payer d'accord ? » coupa-t-elle. « C'est juste une question de temps. Je vous promets qu'il aura son argent ! »

L'homme la dévisagea d'une manière étrange.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait.

« Eh bien de mon loyer, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes ici, non ? »

À son air perdu et à son froncement de sourcils, elle déduisit que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Attendez voir... » reprit-elle avec précaution. « Ce n'est pas mon propriétaire qui vous envoie ? »

Il secoua la tête. Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle avait presque envie de rire. Mais cet homme devait sûrement déjà la prendre pour une cinglée ; elle se retint donc.

« Alors vous n'êtes pas huissier ? » interrogea Ginny.

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien, au risque de vous paraître impolie, que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je suis avocat. » répondit-il. « Et c'est au nom de l'homme qui m'emploie que je viens m'entretenir avec vous. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Un avocat ? Quelle était cette affaire ? Et quel lien cela avait-il avec elle ?

« Votre client ? » demanda Ginny. « Qui est-ce ? »

L'homme lança des regards méfiants autour d'eux, ce qui étonna Ginny. Son comportement était bien étrange.

« Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d'en parler plus tard ? » proposa-t-il en baissant la voix. « C'est un dossier confidentiel, à traiter avec beaucoup de discrétion. »

Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit une carte violette qu'il lui tendit.

« Voici ma carte de visite. Passer dans la semaine à l'heure de votre convenance, je vous recevrais. » dit-il.

Ginny prit la carte qu'il lui tendait avait réticence.

« Écoutez... » commença-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi vous parler ni ce qu'est votre dossier confidentiel mais... »

« Discrétion Miss. Weasley ! » plaida l'homme en jetant à nouveau des regards apeurés aux alentours.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, commençant réellement à s'irriter de l'attitude de l'individu qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Cependant, ce fut d'une voix plus basse qu'elle poursuivit :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne vous connais pas et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Si en plus, il faut que je participe à des affaires douteuses... »

« Affaires douteuses ? » répéta l'homme comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Cette affaire _là_, n'a absolument rien de _douteux,_Miss Weasley ! »

« Excusez-moi mais s'il n'y a rien de douteux pourquoi m'attendez vous en bas de mon immeuble alors qu'il fait presque nuit en vous efforçant de ne pas être entendu ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Miss. Weasley. Tout cela relève d'un dossier très confidentiel. Nos clients et notamment celui-là font appel à nos services pour garantir une _totale discrétion. _»

« Qui est votre client ? » demanda à nouveau Ginny.

« Passez à mon cabinet et vous obtiendrez plus d'informations. » assura-t-il.

Et avec cela, il resserra le col de sa robe de sorcier, jeta des regards successifs autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le surveille. Il s'éloigna alors, sans ajouter un mot. Ginny entendit un net « _pop_» et lorsqu'elle se retourna dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée, il avait déjà disparu. Elle haussa les épaules et se mit elle-même en marche pour regagner son immeuble. Elle baissa les yeux vers la carte de visite qu'il lui avait donné, l'inspectant prudemment. A la lumière du hall de son immeuble, elle put y lire :

_OSCAR SLEEZER  
CABINET SLEEZER ET ASSOCIES_

Les lettres s'effacèrent et de nouvelles apparurent :

_NOTRE POLITIQUE : DISCRETION TOTALE_

Il y a avait également une adresse, dans un quartier d'affaires de la ville.

« Merlin, encore une embrouille... » pensa Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans son appartement.

Elle avait déjà atteint son quota de problèmes. Elle n'allait certainement pas faire du zèle avec des histoires louches de dossiers confidentiels ou autres. Pour une fois, elle allait se fixer une ligne de conduite et agir en fonction de cette dernière.

Dès le matin suivant, son nouveau rythme de vie reprit et, trop occupée par son travail et ses problèmes d'argent, elle en oublia bien vite cet homme étrange et son entrevue avec lui.  
Mais lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait chez Hermione et que celle-ci lança le nom de Sleezer dans la conversation, le souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu connais Oscar Sleezer ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix surprise, adressant à Hermione un regard étonné par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

« Bien sûr que je le connais. Enfin c'est surtout son cabinet que je connais. » dit-elle avec un air méprisant. « Il cause un tapage médiatique en ce moment et ce n'est pas la première fois, d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny d'une voix intéressée.

« C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année que lui et ses clients soutirent des sommes astronomiques à l'hôpital par le biais de procès stupides. » expliqua Hermione avec irritation. « Et toujours à cause de négligence de notre part. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit :

« Il n'y a aucune négligence de notre part. Cinquante-cinq pour cent de nos patients se retrouvent hospitalisés parce qu'ils ont été trop stupides pour réaliser que la magie doit être utilisée avec prudence. « S'il y a négligence quelque part, c'est de leur part, crois-moi. » assura-t-elle. « Notre personnel fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour proposer les meilleurs soins qui soient mais les gens ne sont jamais satisfaits. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous perdiez systématiquement ces procès ? » interrogea Ginny.

« Cet Oscar Sleezer, avec des méthodes plutôt douteuses si tu veux mon avis, parvient toujours à trouver des failles de notre côté. C'est un vrai fouineur. Il n'a aucun scrupules lorsqu'il s'agit de l'une des affaires dont il s'occupe. » ajouta Hermione. « Trois de nos Guérisseuses ont déjà été suspendues à cause de lui. Cela a eu des retombées plutôt négatives et la réputation de l'hôpital commence à en pâtir. C'est grave. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Et bien les gens critiquent notre travail. D'autre préfèrent maintenant se tourner vers des cliniques privées... »

Elle continua de ruminer à propos d'ingratitude et « _d'honnêtes travailleurs piégés et non reconnus à leur juste valeur. _»

Ginny, elle, se questionnait. Oscar Sleezer était donc un avocat véreux ? Mais, Merlin, que lui voulait-il à_ elle _? Elle avait gardé sa carte de visite quelque part dans son sac. Faire un tour dans son cabinet lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle irait juste voir, s'informer sur ce que Sleezer avait à lui dire, rien de plus. Cela ne l'engageait à rien, songea-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione.

« Alors, quand rentre mon frère ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier était souvent en déplacement à l'étranger à cause de son travail ; elle le voyait donc rarement.

« Aujourd'hui, normalement. Il m'a écrit la semaine dernière. » expliqua Hermione, son visage s'éclairant alors.

En effet, une heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour découvrir un homme roux grand et bien bâti, qui entrait dans l'appartement. Il leur adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers elle.

« Comment vas-tu petite sœur ? » demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de la tête. « Ça fait un bail. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi ça va, et toi ? Comment c'était ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit-il avec un rire. « Intense. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

Ginny profita de cela pour se lever, préférant les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

« Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de partir parce que je suis là Gin. » lança son frère avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire. « A plus tard Hermione, Charlie. »

Elle quitta leur appartement avec la ferme intention de profiter d'une des seules après-midi libres que Mrs. Wilch lui avait octroyé depuis qu'elle travaillait pour elle à la _Potion Vite Faite_.

Hermione et Charlie sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans déjà. Leur relation avait d'abord étonné leur entourage. En effet, Charlie ne s'était jamais réellement posé avec qui que ce soit ; il était plus du genre à flâner de femme en femme. D'autre part, Hermione avait d'abord été en couple pendant quelques mois avec Ron après la fin de la guerre. Leur couple était apparu comme une évidence aux yeux de tous. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour sans vouloir reconnaître que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre allait au delà de la simple amitié ( alors que tout le monde autour d'eux en avait conscience. ) Après quelques mois de relation, ce pendant, ils avaient décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord, préférant rester amis. Depuis, Ron fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre et Hermione et Charlie filaient le parfait amour. En fait, ces deux-là se ressemblaient sur bien des points et surtout, ils étaient passionnés lorsqu'il s'agissait des choses auxquelles ils tenaient particulièrement. Ils étaient très proches et même leurs travails respectifs, qui pourtant les empêchaient souvent de se voir, ne semblaient pas entacher à leur couple.

Ginny, une fois dans la rue, farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la carte de visite d'Oscar Sleezer. Ce que lui avait dit Hermione, loin de la décourager, avait au contraire attisé sa curiosité. Elle voulait savoir ce que cet homme et ce mystérieux client dont il lui avait parlé voulaient d'elle.

Ce fut donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du cabinet _Sleezer et Associés_à Magipolis, le quartier des affaires. Elle entra et se retrouva dans une salle d'attente aux murs violets, décorée de meubles en bois sombre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme brune parlait dans un miroir à double sens. Sa robe de sorcier était identique à celle que Sleezer portait lorsqu'il était venu à elle. C'était manifestement la couleur de l'entreprise.

« Certainement, Mrs. Walcott. Sachez que Mr. Sleezer prend votre cas très au sérieux. Et bien, il pourra sûrement vous recevoir demain dans l'après-midi. Disons trois-heures trente, cela vous convient-il ? Parfait, à très bientôt Mrs. Walcott. » dit-elle avant de tourner le miroir dans l'autre sens.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Ginny et celle-ci constata que même son fard à paupières était violet.

« Bonjour, Miss... » commença-t-elle.

« Weasley. » répondit Ginny. « Weasley, Ginny. »

La réceptionniste consulta l'énorme agenda qui se trouvait devant-elle. Après quelques secondes, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Je suis navrée, je ne trouve votre non nulle-part, Miss. A quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. » répondit Ginny, mal-à-l'aise. « Je suis simplement venue voir Mr. Sleezer. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard étrange, comme si Ginny était tombée sur la tête.

« Excusez-moi Miss. Weasley mais Mr. Sleezer ne reçoit personne hors rendez-vous. »

« Mais... » voulut protester Ginny.

« Non. » coupa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

« Je... » risqua Ginny.

« Désolée. » interrompit la réceptionniste.

Ginny voulut protester mais une porte à quelques mètres d'elles s'ouvrit brusquement et Oscar Sleezer et une vielle dame trapue en sortirent.

« Ce fut également un plaisir de collaborer avec vous Mrs. James. J'espère vous revoir très rapidement. A bientôt. » salua Oscar avec un sourire exagéré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur enthousiaste. La réceptionniste se leva d'un bond.

« Je lui ai dit que vous ne receviez que sur rendez-vous mais elle... » commença-t-elle.

« Miss. Weasley ? » coupa Sleezer. « Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Il se dirigea vers Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je commençais à désespérer. » ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.

« Et bien j'étais justement venue pour vous parler mais votre employée m'a dit que vous ne receviez que sur rendez-vous. »

« Enfin Alda ! » lança Sleezer à la réceptionniste d'une voix offensée. « Miss. Weasley ici présente n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous. »

La jeune femme parût embarrassée.

« Je suis confuse. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de... »

Mais Sleezer l'ignora, entraînant déjà Ginny dans son bureau.

« Oui, oui... » dit-il distraitement. « Apportez-nous deux tasses de thé Alda, voulez-vous ? »

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Sleezer ferma la porte sur eux, interrompant les excuses que ruminait ladite Alda.

« Veuillez m'excusez, Alda a parfois quelques petites difficultés de compréhension. »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle observa le bureau et ce qu'elle vit ne la surprit pas outre mesure. La couleur dominante était bien sûr le violet : les murs étaient d'un violet vif, la moquette d'une teinte identique, bien que plus sombre. Seul un large bureau au centre de la pièce, noir ébène, contrastait dans cette effusion de violet. Sur les murs, bien en évidence, avait été accrochés une douzaine de diplômes. Sleezer en était visiblement très fier : c'étaient les choses qu'on remarquait le plus.

« Asseyez-vous, si vous le voulez bien. » proposa Sleezer alors qu'il s'installait lui-même à son bureau.

Il commença à chercher quelque chose dans le tas de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui. La réceptionniste entra à nouveau. Elle se fit très discrète lorsqu'elle servit le thé ( Ginny remarqua que même ses ongles étaient vernis en violet ! ) et sortit de la pièce silencieusement, fermant la porte derrière elle avec soin. Oscar Sleezer croisa les mains sur son bureau et prit soudainement un air d'homme d'affaires extrêmement sérieux.

« Miss. Weasley, j'ai un accord à vous proposer. » commença-t-il.

« Un accord ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

Elle ne pouvait que se montrer méfiante à l'égard de cet homme dont Hermione avait peint un portrait peu flatteur.

« Oui. L'un de mes clients les plus influents a besoin de votre collaboration pour un projet. »

Ginny lui adressa un regard étonné. Un client influent lui réclamait de l'aide, _à elle ?_

« Quel genre d'aide ? »

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi elle pouvait constituer une grande aide. Certes elle avait un diplôme en Runes Anciennes : elle avait toujours aimé cette matière et les études avaient été un réel plaisir et une expérience exceptionnelle. Lorsque le temps de trouver du travail dans ce domaine était arrivé cependant, Ginny avait rapidement déchanté. Comme la plupart des employeurs chez lesquels elle avait postulé pour un emploi lui avaient très bien fait remarqué ( certains avec tact, d'autres un peu moins ) ce genre de diplôme ne valait absolument rien sur le marché du travail.

« Vous connaissez très certainement mon client, Draco Malfoy ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent sous la surprise. _Draco Malfoy _? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Tout le monde avait déjà eu un imbécile qui se moquait sans cesse d'eux à l'école. Pour Ginny, c'était Malfoy et sa bande qui avaient constitué cela. A Poudlard, il n'avait eu de cesse d'insulter sa famille parce qu'ils étaient pauvres, traîtres à leur sang, et tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui. Lui et ses amis se croyaient supérieurs aux autres, et n'avaient aucun scrupule à humilier publiquement les autres. Si Ginny avait dû faire la liste des gens qu'elle avait le moins apprécié durant sa scolarité, Malfoy étaient l'un de ceux qui arriveraient en tête de liste.

Depuis Poudlard et plus précisément la fin de la guerre cependant, elle n'avait que très rarement entendu parler de lui. Trois ans auparavant, Lucius Malfoy était décédé dans des circonstances assez floues et elle avait apprit dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Malfoy fils s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une grande fortune. Hormis cela, elle n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à lui.

Les familles qui avaient eu un lien étroit avec Voldemort étaient très mal vues, elles ne se faisaient donc pas remarquer. Que Draco Malfoy ait besoin de son aide lui semblait tout à fait absurde. Elle était une Weasley après tout et tout le monde savait la haine que les Malfoy et les Weasley se vouaient. Haine que ces deux familles n'avaient cessé de cultiver depuis plusieurs générations.

« En quoi Malfoy peut-il avoir besoin de mon aide ? » demanda Ginny avec scepticisme.

« La famille Malfoy a perdu une grande part de son pouvoir, de son influence et de sa crédibilité aux yeux de tous après son implication auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui durant la guerre. »

« Et bien quoi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix dédaigneuse. « Ils s'attendaient peut-être à se faire poser sur un piédestal auprès ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« La justice n'a reconnu coupable que Lucius Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. Aucune charge n'a été retenue contre, ni Narcissa, ni Draco Malfoy. De plus, certains éléments prouvent qu'ils ont contribués à la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Ils n'ont contribué à rien du tout. » répliqua Ginny avec rage. « Ils ont juste tourné leur veste au dernier moment, comme d'habitude. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des opportunistes. »

Ces gens n'avaient absolument aucun mérite. Oscar Sleezer pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais pour Ginny, les Malfoy ne resteraient que des individus mauvais et fourbes. Ils avaient contribué à la victoire d'Harry ?_ Foutaises_, pensa Ginny. Entendre ce genre de discours la rendait malade. Et les gens qui avaient réellement contribué à la victoire d'Harry ? Ceux qui avaient lutté dans l'ombre pour maintenir le mouvement de résistance contre Lord Voldemort. Ceux qui avaient péris pour conserver leur liberté, l'égalité entre chaque individus qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. C'était ces gens-là qui avait contribué à la victoire. Et ce n'était certainement pas le cas des Malfoy.

« Quelque soit votre opinion sur la question, l'aide que les Malfoy ont apporté est un fait prouvable et mesurable. »

Ginny secoua la tête, agacée par ce genre d'ignominies.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus mesurée toutefois.

L'avocat parut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se calmait.

« Les Malfoy souhaitent sortir de la retraite sociale forcée qu'ils ont subi ces dernières années. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ginny avec mépris. « Ils devraient plutôt être heureux d'avoir été un peu oubliés. »

« Mr. Malfoy a hérité d'investissements à faire prospérer. Les Malfoy ont de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver des associés dans les affaires car leur réputation est au plus bas. »

Eh bien Malfoy n'avait qu'à prendre une retraite anticipée ! Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas les moyens après tout. A Poudlard, il n'avait cessé de clamer haut et fort à quel point sa famille était riche et qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Ils possédaient bien assez d'argent pour qu'il coule des beaux jours pendant encore longtemps.

« De ce fait, il est indispensable pour Mr. Malfoy de se bâtir une nouvelle image. » poursuivit Sleezer.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix plus méprisante qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Qu'avait-elle à voir avec Malfoy et ses complexes en Société, après tout ? Elle avait déjà ses propres problèmes à régler.

« C'est justement là que vous intervenez Miss. Weasley. Votre famille a une cote de popularité très forte depuis la fin de la guerre. Vous êtes considérés comme des membres actifs de l'opposition contre Vous-savez-Qui. »

Il était vrai que la famille de Ginny était ressortie avec un triomphe certain après la guerre. Après tout, ils étaient très proches d'Harry Potter, le Survivant et avaient participé activement à la défaite du Lord noir. Sa famille avait été décorée de récompenses et le nom Weasley faisait, à présent, naître un profond respect.  
Mais être une Weasley n'avait pas tellement favorisé Ginny. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver du travail par exemple. Quoique...Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle trouvait des emplois aussi rapidement ?

« De plus, votre père est un homme influent. » ajouta Sleezer.

Arthur Weasley était depuis quelques mois responsable du Départements des accidents et catastrophes magiques au ministère. Cela avait constitué une très grande victoire personnelle pour son père, ancien petit employé sans grande responsabilités au Département des transports magiques. Toutefois, Ginny ne voyait toujours pas où Sleezer voulait en venir. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui demander.

« Et bien... » commença-t-il. « Si Mr. Malfoy est aperçu avec vous, l'une des membres de la famille la plus respectée du pays, son image n'en sera que valorisée. »

« _Aperçu avec moi _? » répéta Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Oui, vous savez bien, _vu _avec vous. A certains événements par exemples. Pour donnez l'impression que vous vous fréquentez. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent.

« Que nous nous fréquentons Malfoy et moi ? Attendez, c'est une plaisanterie ? » interrogea-t-elle, ahurie.

« Absolument pas. » dit Sleezer d'une voix outrée. « C'est même extrêmement sérieux. »

« Donc, concrètement, vous voulez que j'apparaisse à _certains événements _en compagnie de Malfoy pour donner l'impression que lui et moi sommes ensemble ? »

« Dans la globalité, c'est à peu près ça mais... » commença Sleezer.

Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la suite car elle partait déjà dans un grand éclat de rire. Sleezer et Malfoy ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Malfoy croyait-il qu'elle allait accepter de l'aider ? Elle se fichait royalement de sa mauvaise réputation et des problèmes que celle-ci lui causait. Tout cela dépassait son entendement. Lui demander cela, _à elle _? Et elle qui croyait que, malgré son attitude, Malfoy était un type intelligent ! C'était absurde. Tellement absurde d'ailleurs, qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un sorte de nulle part et lui hurle un « _Piégée !_» à la figure. Lorsque ses rires cessèrent, elle se tourna vers Sleezer qui n'avait cessé de l'observer avec une expression outrée.

« Excusez-moi mais en venant ici je m'attendais à _tout _sauf à _ça_. »

« Il est vrai que cette proposition peut sembler surprenante mais elle présente tout de même un nombre non négligeable d'avantages. » expliqua Sleezer d'une voix de vendeur comme s'il tentait de lui fourguer un produit.

Ginny acquiesça distraitement, se saisissant de son sac à main.

« Mais je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Mr. Sleezer. » assura-t-elle en se levant.

« Mais où allez-vous ? » demanda Sleezer d'une voix apeuré.

« Je rentre chez moi. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas entendu le détail de la proposition ! » protesta Sleezer alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

« Faîtes savoir à Mr. Malfoy que je ne suis pas intéressée. » lança Ginny.

« Mais Mr. Malfoy est prêt à vous offrir une énorme somme d'argent pour cela ! » s'exclama Sleezer d'une vois désespéré.

Ginny se contenta de le gratifier d'un sourire désolé, haussant les épaules.

« Qu'il garde son argent. » dit-elle. « Merci pour le thé. »

« Mais mais... » bredouilla Sleezer.

« Ne vous gênez pas, je sais où se trouve la sortie. »

Et sur cela, elle quitta la pièce.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Ginny se rendit rapidement compte que Sleezer ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Il ne cessa de lui envoyer des hiboux chez elle et sur son lieu de travail. Il prétendait qu'elle ne réalisait pas l'ampleur d'une telle proposition. Ginny, elle, s'en fichait royalement. Elle ne s'associerait jamais d'une quelconque manière à Draco Malfoy.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait dans les locaux de la _Potion Vite Faite_, elle croisa deux de ses collègues dans la salle de repos. Assises à une table, elles paraissaient en grande conversation. Soudain, Ginny entendit très clairement le nom de Draco Malfoy dans leurs bavardages. Surprise, elle coula un regard vers les deux femmes, Amalia et Rosalind. Elle fit mine de se servir un café.

« Je l'ai croisé à la banque la semaine dernière.» conta Rosalind. « C'était comme si tous les gens dans la banque avaient cessé de faire ce qu'ils faisaient pour le regarder. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » renchérit Amalia d'un ton rêveur. « Il dégage un tel charisme ! Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, peut-être aurais-je tenté ma chance... »

Rosalind rit, puis, reprenant son sérieux interrogea sa collègue :

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est ici ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Malfoy, ici ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Secouant la tête, elle sortit de la salle de repos, lassée d'entendre ses collègues répéter à quel point Malfoy était le cadeau de Merlin fait aux femmes. En arrivant à son bureau cependant, elle eut tout le loisir de comprendre ce que Rosalind avait dit lorsqu'elle vit Mrs. Wilch en grande discussion avec Draco Malfoy.

**Fin du Chapitre**

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si cette histoire plaît :)


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de reviewer, merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre est pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**III**

Draco Malfoy avait l'une de ces allures que les bouquins à l'eau de rose mettaient des pages et des pages à décrire. Grand, la silhouette athlétique et svelte, son attitude semblait crier : « _Je suis beau et je le sais. Maintenant, incline-toi devant ma personne. _» C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Mrs. Wilch le regardait avec cet air rêveur. Elle semblait boire ses paroles, littéralement.

Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; grandi sans doute. Elle reconnaissait bien son visage pointu, ses traits étaient toujours les mêmes certes, mais ils semblaient plus affirmés, plus adultes. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts qu'auparavant et coiffés en une coupe qui semblait si compliquée que Ginny se demandait s'il ne sortait pas à peine d'un salon de coiffure.

Tout chez lui empestait l'effusion d'argent. Que ce soit la robe de sorcier d'un vert sombre qu'il portait ou bien ses chaussures noires brillantes. Même son attitude le suggérait. Il était légèrement appuyé contre le bord du bureau de Ginny, agissant comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Mrs Wilch le regardait avec un sourire niais, hochant la tête à tout ce qu'il disait, comme si elle trouvait cela particulièrement captivant. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux face à ce comportement. Peut-être sa patronne avait-elle une chance avec Malfoy ? S'il aimait les femmes de trente ans ses ainées du moins. Mais Ginny, pour sa part, n'était pas dupe. Certes il lui arrivait d'être superficielle, mais _certainement pas à ce point_. Les airs charmants de Malfoy ne la trompaient guère. Elle connaissait bien le personnage et elle savait pertinemment que c'était un crapaud qui se cachait derrière ce prince.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Malfoy et Mrs. Wilch se tournèrent alors vers elle. Cette dernière avait les joues légèrement rosies (sûrement un effet de Malfoy.) Celui-ci posa son regard sur elle. Ses yeux paraissaient plus sombres qu'auparavant. Ils l'observaient avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'amusement qui l'embarrassa.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amie avec Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley. » lança Mrs. Wilch d'un ton réprobateur comme si lui avoir caché une telle chose relevait de la folie.

« Je ne savais pas non plus... » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Elle adressa un regard sceptique vers Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers Mrs. Wilch.

« A vrai dire, Ginevra (Ginny faillit s'étrangler quand elle entendit cela) et moi étions tous les deux à Poudlard. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes quelque peu perdus de vue depuis. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton que Ginny trouva vraiment pompeux.

« Oh vraiment ! » s'exclama Mrs. Wilch. « Je ne savais pas ! »

« _Comment auriez vous pu le savoir ? Contrairement à vous, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de raconter ma vie à tout le monde. _» pensa Ginny avec amertume.

L'attitude de Mrs. Wilch l'agaçait profondément. Pourquoi se pâmait-elle ainsi aux pieds de Malfoy ? N'avait-elle pas de conscience morale ? Un fils de Mangemort, par Merlin ! Et cet Oscar Sleezer qui prétendait que la réputation de Malfoy était au plus bas. A ce qu'elle voyait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa pause déjeuner, sa réputation était au contraire en pleine forme !

« Et bien, je vais vous laissez rattraper le temps perdu. » lança soudain Mrs. Wilch. « J'imagine que vous avez _beaucoup_ de choses à vous dire... »

Elle envoya un regard entendu à Ginny avant de quitter le bureau, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Ginny se tourna alors vers Malfoy.

« _Ginevra _? » répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Eh bien Weasley, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, perdant l'attitude charmeuse qu'il avait adopté avec Mrs. Wilch.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit-elle avec agacement. « Mais seuls mes amis m'appellent par mon prénom, ce que, à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas. »

Elle fit un geste avec sa main pour lui intimer de libérer son bureau. Il se redressa et s'installa sans aucune gêne sur une chaise pendant qu'elle-même s'asseyait sur la sienne. Elle croisa les jambes, joignit ses mains et le dévisagea.

« Plus sérieusement Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? Ton avocat ne t'a-t-il pas dit que ta proposition ne m'intéressait pas ? » questionna Ginny.

« Si. » répondit Malfoy en jetant au bureau un regard circulaire. « Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je suis là. »

« Tu crois sincèrement que si _lui_ n'y est pas arrivé, _toi_, tu parviendras à me convaincre ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un air surpris.

Il hocha la tête et elle laissa échapper un rire.

« Je t'en prie Malfoy. Ton avocat lui avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas me connaître. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi et c'est justement parce que je te connais que cette proposition ne m'intéresse pas. »

Malfoy esquissa un sourire arrogant.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux semaines. » répondit Ginny, déconcertée. « Mais je ne vois quel rapport cela a avec... »

« Et ça te plaît ? » coupa-t-il. « Sois honnête. »

Ginny leva un sourcil.

« Là, très clairement Malfoy, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. » répondit-elle avec froideur.

« Je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'être là. » avança-t-il avec présomption.

« Alors _ça_, c'est la meilleure. » s'exclama Ginny. « Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser cela, Malfoy ? »

« La façon dont tu t'es traînée en arrivant dans ton bureau tout à l'heure. Et l'air désespéré que tu avais, aussi. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

« Tout d'abord, je ne me _traînais_ pas. Ensuite, si j'avais l'air désespéré, c'est simplement parce que je t'ai vu. Je me demandais que me valais le déplaisir de ta venue, rien de plus. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien essayé Weasley, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis ce n'est pas tout... » dit-il en désignant son bureau et le mur. Rien du tout, pas d'affaires personnelles, pas de photos de ta famille ou de tes amis sur le bureau. Pour toi, tout cela n'est que du provisoire. Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. »

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et je peux savoir quand tu es devenu analyste des comportements de tes pairs, Malfoy ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire cynique, apparaissant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Les gens sont tellement prévisibles. Toi, tu es un livre ouvert. » répondit-il.

« Si tu penses que c'est en faisant tout pour m'énerver que j'accepterai ta proposition, tu choisis la mauvaise stratégie. » répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

S'il pensait qu'elle accepterait quelque chose de sa part tout court, il se trompait lourdement.

« Ce n'est pas une stratégie. » rétorqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. « Excuse-moi d'être sincère et de dire ce que je ressens. »

« Ah parce que Monsieur _ressent _des choses maintenant ? » demanda Ginny avec un rire sans-joie. « Mais dis-moi, c'est nouveau ? »

« Malgré ce que tu peux croire Weasley, j'ai des sentiments. »

« Oui, j'ai eu cinq ans à Poudlard pour le constater. J'ai pu voir à quel point tu étais un être compatissant et sympathique. C'était un étalage de gentillesse... » ironisa Ginny. « J'oubliais que tu étais célèbre pour ta _capacité _à montrer de l'empathie pour les autres. Un modèle d'amabilité, vraiment. »

Un sourire indescriptible se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il paraissait se remémorer ses souvenirs particulièrement plaisants. Sûrement l'époque où il tyrannisait les élèves avec se bande de dégénérés.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais la langue bien pendue, rouquine. »

« Weasley pour toi, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es pointé ici en faisant du charme à ma patronne que toi et moi sommes devenus intimes, d'accord ? Pas de « _rouquine_» ni de «_Ginevra_» pour toi, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Très clair, Weasley. » répondit Malfoy d'un ton formel. « Peux-tu au moins écouter ma proposition ? »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir répéter cela cinquante fois. » lança-t-elle avec un soupir de lassitude. Je ne suis pas intéressée. _Moi_ (elle fit un geste vers elle-même) _devoir_ _travailler_ (elle montra des papiers sur son bureau) _donc toi _(elle pointa Malfoy du doigt) _dégager d'ici_ (elle désigna la porte.)

« Je n'accepterai pas de refus avant de t'avoir clairement exposé ma proposition dans son détail. »

« Mais pour l'amour de Merlin qui es-tu pour _exiger _quoi que ce soit de ma part, Malfoy ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

« Tu sais que je peux être très persévérant lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose que je veux ? » assura vicieusement Malfoy.

Merlin, qu'elle le détestait ! Et elle voyait bien qu'il était sérieux, sinon il ne serait jamais venu la trouver jusqu'à son lieu de son travail. Elle voulait que cette histoire se termine au plus vite, qu'elle puisse enfin se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes, devenus imminents.

« D'accord. » concéda-t-elle enfin, à contrecœur. « Expose-moi ton fameux projet et prend la porte. »

Mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu ne veux plus t'expliquer ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si. » assura-t-il. « Mais pas maintenant. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Vendredi prochain, dîne avec moi. » déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve (ou plutôt cauchemar.) Draco Malfoy lui proposait d'aller dîner ? Merlin dans quelle dimension se trouvait-elle ? Étaient-ce les champignons qu'elle avait mangé dans le plat du jour du restaurant dans lequel elle s'était rendue pendant sa pause déjeuner ? Étaient-ils hallucinogènes ? Elle ne voyait pas de quelle autre manière expliquer la situation absurde dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.  
Et puis le ton avec lequel il avait lancé cela ! Ce n'était pas du tout du style « _Veux-tu aller dîner avec moi vendredi soir ? _» mais plutôt du genre « _Toi et moi dînons ensemble vendredi soir. Je ne te demande ton avis, je suis simplement en train de te prévenir, Weasley. _»

« Hors de question. En plus, j'ai déjà des projets ce soir-là. » mentit Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas négociable, alors annule. » dit Malfoy. « J'ai déjà réservé une table. À vendredi. »

Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Ginny. Quand il ouvrit la porte, elle vit Mrs. Wilch, Rosalind, Amalia et même Ralph derrière. Ils avaient manifestement essayé d'écouter la conversation. Malfoy, cependant, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il leur adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce.

Draco Malfoy délirait. S'il pensait sérieusement qu'elle irait dîner avec lui alors il était en plein délire. Merlin, mais pour _qui_ la prenait-il ? Ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'admiration devant lui comme ceux de sa patronne ou de ses collègues. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses groupies et ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'aller quelque part avec lui. Dans un lieu public, qui plus est, à la vue de tous ! Il en était hors de question.

Ses oreilles devenaient rouges de fureur lorsqu'elle songeait à son attitude de « je-suis-tout-permis ». Il était sacrément culotté ! Venir la trouver jusqu'à sur son lieu de travail ! A présent, que pensaient ses collègues ? Qu'elle était amie avec lui ou pire encore, qu'elle le _voyait_ ! Merlin, l'idée même d'être associée à ce genre d'individus la rendait malade.

La visite de Malfoy ternit son moral durant tout le reste de la journée. Ses collègues, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'osèrent pas lui adresser la parole. Même Mrs. Wilch, lorsqu'elle lui demanda un bon de commande, le fit avec beaucoup de précaution.

A la fin de journée, à peine fut-elle chez elle qu'elle entendit un hibou faire du bruit contre sa fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela venait sûrement de Sleezer, elle n'avait pas encore reçu sa lettre de harcèlement de la journée. Lui et Malfoy ne comprenaient-t-ils donc pas qu'elle n'était _pas_ intéressée par leur projet ? Lorsqu'elle déplia le parchemin, cependant, elle se rendit compte que la lettre ne venait pas de l'avocat mais du client lui-même.

_Ginevra,_  
_J'ai réservé une table aux Délices Enchantés pour huit heures. Habille-toi convenablement._  
_Draco Malfoy._

Plusieurs choses dans cette lettre agacèrent Ginny au plus haut point. Tout d'abord, l'emploi de son prénom. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez intimes pour qu'elle l'autorise à l'appeler ainsi ? Le fait qu'il l'appelle de cette façon donnait à leur relation une dimension qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Ensuite, il y avait le ton général de sa missive. Courte, sèche, elle reconnaissait bien là sa froideur et son arrogance. Tout son mépris et sa condescendance semblaient suinter de ces quelques mots. Mais ce qui fit arriver l'irritation à son paroxysme fut sans doute le « _Habille-toi convenablement._ » _Mais pour qui se prenait-il_ ? Que pensait-il ? Qu'elle était incapable de s'habiller convenablement sans qu'on le lui dise ? Comment parvenait-il à l'exaspérer autant avec seulement deux misérables phrases ? Merlin, il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Une fois sa colère retombée et sa tête refroidie, elle relut à nouveau les mots sur le parchemin. _Les Délices Enchantés_ était l'un de ces restaurants ultra sélect et ultra demandé fréquenté uniquement par la crème de la crème, _la Haute_. Il fallait s'y prendre des semaines à l'avance ne serait-ce que pour avoir une simple table. Le restaurant avait une renommée mondiale, ce qui expliquait les prix astronomiques de la nourriture. Même Ginny, qui pourtant dépensait parfois sans compter, avait ses limites. Il n'y avait que les _vrais_ riches qui dînaient aux _Délices Enchantés_. Aujourd'hui qu'elle avait l'occasion d'y aller, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Malfoy était un excellent élément de dissuasion certes, mais même la pensée de dîner avec lui ne baissait pas son envie de s'y rendre. Elle savait qu'il allait l'exaspérer (les quelques instants avec lui dans son bureau le prouvaient suffisamment) et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter une soirée entière. Mais _Les Délices Enchantés_, Merlin !

Elle sortit rapidement une plume et un parchemin de son tiroir et s'empressa de répondre. Elle savait que si elle attendait, sa raison finirait par lui empêcher d'accepter l'invitation.

_Malfoy, _  
_J'accepte ton invitation, mais uniquement parce que mes projets initiaux ont été repoussés à une autre date. Je m'habillerai convenablement si tu t'engages à te comporter en personne civilisée._  
_Ginevra._  
_PS : Weasley pour toi._

Elle observa sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas réellement de projets pour ce soir-là mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser penser à Malfoy qu'elle comptait rester seule chez elle un vendredi soir. Il se ficherait sûrement d'elle. Même un paria comme lui avait sûrement plus d'amis qu'elle. Ces dernières années, elle avait eu de moins en moins l'occasion de voir ses meilleurs amis. Luna était partie à l'étranger dès la fin de leur septième année et Neville étudiait la botanique en Irlande. Elle les voyait donc rarement. Il y avait évidemment d'autres personnes qu'elle appréciait mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle avait également Hermione mais celle-ci avait un emploi prenant, une vie de couple à gérer et pas forcément beaucoup de temps à accorder à Ginny.

On aurait alors pu penser qu'elle aurait au moins un petit-ami avec lequel passer ses soirées. Là, encore, c'était problématique. En effet, sur le plan sentimental, c'était loin d'être glorieux. Elle avait eu pas mal d'essais, mais tous s'étaient révélés vaincs. Elle tombait toujours sur deux types d'hommes, à l'extrême l'un de l'autre. Ou bien c'était le pervers irrespectueux ou bien l'intellectuel ennuyant et coincé. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un homme avec qui elle avait ressenti le désir de construire une relation sérieuse.

C'était en pensant à ce genre de choses que Ginny se rendait compte à quel point sa vie était inintéressante sur une multitude d'aspects. Elle avait enchaîné les mauvais choix depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Sa première erreur avait sans doute été de quitter Harry Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas techniquement quitté, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été ensemble à cette époque là, mais elle avait refusé de se remettre avec lui. Personne n'avait jamais compris ce choix, et pour dire vrai, elle non plus. Elle avait juste réalisé que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'elle le croyait. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard était plus proche de l'admiration, de la fierté, une sorte d'attachement même mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.  
Dès lors, elle avait tout bousculé dans sa vie. Elle avait décidé d'aller étudier les Runes Anciennes, abandonnant son désir de devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, avait quitté la maison familiale pour s'installer seule, enchaînant les emplois précaires. Sans doute payait-elle aujourd'hui les conséquences de ses choix irréfléchis.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans la douceur de ses draps. Les moments comme ceux-ci, ceux dans lesquels elle ne faisait rien, l'angoissaient. Éprise par l'ennui, elle avait alors tout le loisir de _penser_. Alors, des interrogations, des remises en question s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle s'interrogeait alors sur sa vie en général, sur son sens, sur ses projets. Toutefois, ses questions restaient toujours sans réponses claires, la plongeant dans une appréhension angoissante. Dans ces moments-là, elle s'empressait alors de sortir et d'aller se divertir pour ne plus avoir à y songer. Ce fut encore ce stratagème qu'elle utilisa une fois de plus. Elle se redressa puis se dirigea vers penderie pour y remettre un peu d'ordre.

Le vendredi – jour de son « dîner » avec Malfoy – arriva rapidement et Ginny, après une journée de travail éreintante, rentra chez elle. Plus la date du dîner s'était approchée, plus Ginny avait regretté d'avoir accepté aussi rapidement. Oui, _Les Délices Enchantés_ mais avec Malfoy, par Merlin ! songea-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la P_otion Vite Faite_, il avait réussi à la rendre furieuse alors qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus de cinq minutes. Dans ces conditions, comme était-il possible qu'elle parvienne à le supporter pendant un dîner entier ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle arriverait en retard et très sincèrement, donner à Malfoy une opportunité de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit n'était pas une chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle prit néanmoins du temps lorsqu'elle s'apprêta, hésitant notamment sur la tenue qu'elle voulait mettre. Elle opta une robe marron à l'encolure dorée qu'elle avait achetée deux mois auparavant et enfila une paire d'escarpins à la hâte.

Si elle mettait une jolie robe, ce n'était pas pour impressionner Malfoy, _loin de là_. Elle n'avait que faire de ses commentaires sur ses goûts vestimentaires. Simplement, elle avait craqué pour cette robe lors de l'une de ses nombreuses escapades au centre-ville et n'étant pas invitée à des _cocktails_ ou d'autres soirées de ce genre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter. D'autre part, si elle mettait plus d'application à sa préparation que d'habitude, c'était parce qu'elle savait bien quel genre de restaurant était _Les Délices Enchantés_. Les tenues de soirées étaient implicitement requises. Le « _Habille-toi convenablement_ » de Malfoy n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Encore une fois, elle n'accordait qu'une moindre importance à ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait, il n'avait qu'à s'en accommoder. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Cette fois, elle était vraiment en retard. Elle enfila rapidement un gilet, s'empara de son sac et quitta son appartement pour transplaner.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
